


Everything

by UnsealingKale



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Dancing, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Romance, college rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsealingKale/pseuds/UnsealingKale
Summary: She’s too short for him, Link thought, as he watched his best friend dance with a girl.





	Everything

She’s too short for him, Link thought, as he watched his best friend dance with a girl. She was at least the fifth one he had danced with so far, and her head barely even reached his chest. Rhett had to bend over at an awkward angle to wrap his arms around her waist. His back was going to be killing him later, and Link swore to himself that he wasn’t going to offer rub the knots out. If Rhett wanted to be dumb and dance with short girls, let him suffer the consequences. Link crossed his arms and looked down at his lap, but not for long. Rhett looked so good in his red plaid shirt and his tight black jeans. It was impossible not to stare as he danced to the country music that blared through the decorated community center.

It was a charity dance for a fundraiser, so donation bins were everywhere. Link had slipped a few dollars in, but he couldn’t afford to give as much as he wished he could. He still wasn’t sure what had made him say yes when Rhett had asked him to go to the dance. Maybe it was just the fact that it had sounded like Rhett was asking him out on a date. He had pretended that was the case while he had gotten dressed, choosing the dark blue shirt that Rhett always complemented him on, and the jeans that accentuated his slim waist. He wanted to look good for the man he loved, after all. Of course, he’d been forced to leave that fantasy behind as soon as Rhett picked him up after class and started talking about all of the hot girls that would be there.

When the song ended, the girl went up onto her tiptoes, and Rhett bent down even more so that she could reach to kiss his cheek. They exchanged a few words before they separated, and then Rhett turned around, obviously seeking someone out. When his eyes met Link’s, he smiled and waved.

Link waved back and forced a smile, faking a look of happiness that he didn’t really feel. Rhett gestured at the girl he’d just danced with, mouthing something that Link couldn’t make out over the new song that was starting up. Link shrugged. Rhett shrugged back and then turned away. A few seconds later, he reappeared in the crowd with his arms wrapped around another girl. Link thought she might have gone to high school with them, but he couldn’t place her for sure. She was taller than the last girl, but she still didn’t look right in Rhett’s arms. He couldn’t say exactly why.

He was jealous and he knew it. He should have stayed home at their dorm. He was kicking himself for agreeing to come. A few girls had asked him to dance when they’d first arrived, and he had said no to all of them. Maybe he would say yes the next time someone asked him. He would go out there and hang all over them to make Rhett jealous instead. Except, Rhett wouldn’t care. Rhett was never going to care in the way Link wanted him to, and he had to accept it sooner or later.

Link stood up and put his can of soda down on the table, his heart breaking. He couldn’t watch any more. If Rhett didn’t care, then neither did he. Maybe if he told himself that lie enough times, he would start to believe it. He slipped into the bathroom and found an empty stall, seeking privacy. He settled down on the seat and wrapped his arms around himself, planning to hide out until it was time to go home. There was a deep band of pressure in his chest that had first appeared around puberty and never gone away. It tightened every time Rhett talked about girls, or went out on a date. Watching Rhett dance and flirt made it hurt a million times worse. He could still hear the music, but at least he didn’t have to watch Rhett prance around with someone else.

He wanted to go back to their dorm room and crawl into bed, but he was stuck at the dance. It was too far to walk home, and he didn’t know anyone else there well enough to ask for a ride. A familiar feeling burned behind his eyes. He silently cursed himself. Was he really going to cry over Rhett again? It was so stupid, but he couldn’t seem to stop the tears. He curled up into himself and blinked rapidly, trying to get a grip on himself.

It was then that his favorite song started playing over the speakers. He and Rhett had danced to it many times over the years when they had hung out, listening to songs and making tapes. They had never slow danced to it, of course, but you could if you wanted to.

This was his chance. He felt it deep in his soul. Even if Rhett rejected him in front of the whole crowd, he had to try. No one else really knew him here anyway, so it wouldn’t destroy any of his relationships except for the most important one of all. He sank back down at that thought. This could ruin things with Rhett forever. Their lifelong friendship could be over in seconds. But he couldn’t go on like this for much longer. It was destroying him to love Rhett in secret.

He wiped his eyes and blew his nose, stopping to wash his hands before he left the bathroom. He was stalling. The familiar words of the song spurred him on, so after a quick glance at the mirror to make sure that he didn’t look like he had been crying, he made himself go out.

The crowd was just as big as before. Luckily, Rhett’s height made him easy to spot. He was standing near the snack table alone. Link pushed his way past people and approached him. “Hey,” Link greeted him. He swallowed thickly, feeling sick, but he had to do this.

“Oh, hey man. I was looking for you a few minutes ago.” Rhett held a little plate filled with goodies out towards him. “Want some?”

“No, thanks.” Link took a deep breath. The song was at least halfway over now. He had to say something or he would miss his chance. He looked at Rhett’s chin, unable to make eye contact. “Actually… I was wondering if you might want to dance. With me, I mean.”

“You want to dance with me?” Rhett asked. All Link could do was nod. “Well, okay. Just let me finish my baked beans first.”

“Oh, uh, sure.” Link could hardly breathe as he watched Rhett gobble the beans down faster than seemed healthy. He couldn’t believe that Rhett had actually said yes.

“Okay, come on,” Rhett said, tossing the rest of his food into the trash can. He led the way to the dance floor and started dancing, moving his feet and twisting his upper body. Link stood still a few feet away. Rhett stopped dancing. “What’s wrong? You said you wanted to dance.”

“Y- Yeah. Um, um… I meant- I meant, uh...“ Link’s face burned as he stammered, trying to force the words out. “I meant like you were with, uh…” He looked at the short woman Rhett had danced with earlier. She was making her way to the snack table, a red plastic cup in hand. He turned back to Rhett and opened his mouth to try again, but nothing came out. He was on the verge of panic as he gaped at Rhett, trying desperately to find the right words.

And then Rhett’s big hands were on his waist. “Like this?” Rhett asked. He pulled Link closer, until their bodies almost touched. “Is this what you meant?”

Link’s favorite song ended, but he didn’t care. He nodded and wrapped his arms around Rhett’s shoulders, his heart racing at their close position. They moved together like one to the new song that played, slowly making their way around the room. Link began to relax as the song picked up. He had actually done it. He had been brave, and it had paid off. He was in Rhett’s arms, right where he had wanted to be for so long. It felt so good. He smiled as they danced, savoring the feeling of Rhett’s hands on his body.

He felt like crying again as the song drew to an end. He stopped moving, expecting Rhett to let go and move on to find a better dance partner. Link shivered when Rhett moved his hands lower instead, down to his hips. “What are you doing?” Link asked. “The song ended.”

“I’ve finally got you where I want you. Why would I let you go so soon?” Rhett murmured. Link had to strain to hear him over the music despite their closeness. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this.”

“You’ve wanted to dance with me for a long time?” Link asked, wondering if he had heard right. Surely it was too good to be true.

“Hmm. I’ve wanted to do everything with you,” Rhett whispered, lowering his mouth to Link’s ear so he could hear. “Dance with you, kiss you, love you. Everything, Link.”

Link looked up into Rhett’s eyes, and the warmth and honesty that radiated from them took his breath away. “Me too. Everything, Rhett. I’ve wanted you forever.”

“Can I kiss you?” Rhett asked.

“Please.” The press of Rhett’s lips was sweet and gentle against Link’s. He didn’t linger or try for more, just a quick peck. They were in a crowd of people who might not react well to the sight of two guys kissing, after all. Still, it was the best kiss Link had ever had because it came from Rhett. There would be time for more kisses later, and for talking and everything else, of course. For now, he was going to enjoy this moment.

When they started dancing again, Link rested his head on Rhett’s shoulder. He was the perfect height for it to be comfortable for both of them, and surely that meant something good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are welcome and appreciated! ❤️


End file.
